Locked in the Bathroom
by embella
Summary: [One Shot] Bella gets stuck in the bathroom. First fanfic  Do flame it for me!


Rated K+ for minor language

Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight or any of the other books in the series, I wouldn't be obsessed with reading fan fiction!

Locked in the Bathroom 

Why have such a large bathroom if they only use it to shower, I thought to myself. I went to open the door just it didn't open. Oh, no; I'm stuck in the bathroom. Only I, Bella Swan, could manage to get locked in the bathroom. No worries, there is a vampire downstairs who could break open the door with a finger. Still, I'd rather try to open it myself before calling on Emmet. He would undoubtedly tell everyone when they returned from their weekend hunting trip.

I pulled the door again. It budged slightly. Great, I thought, it's only stuck a little, I can get this open. With another hard pull, the door opened. To my misfortune, the door didn't open, but threw itself at me; making contact with my face. Great… I was tossed back a bit so I was glaring at my reflection in the mirror. Shit! There was two small trickles of hot, red liquid running down my face; one from a cut on my forehead and one from my nose. "Leave, Emmet." Was all I got out before the world went black and I made contact with the tile floor.

_-Minutes Later-_

"Bella… Bella"

My eyes flittered open then closed fast because of the bright light regardless of the huge figure looming over me. I rolled over slightly and moaned. Gosh, my head hurt.

I opened my eyes again. "Edward?" Instead of my angel peering over me I found Emmet.

"No silly."

I was Emmet. "You have to leave, Emmet." I said desperately. "I'm bleeding.: Then I tried to sit up and scoot away from him, but found a wall in my way.

"I'm find Bella. Are you okay?" Emmet had this odd look on his face; an expression I had never seen before up so close. It was a look of concern. I couldn't understand why Emmet wasn't attracted by my blood. Then I realized he wasn't breathing. That must help a bit. "You can leave now, Emmet. I've got it under control." I said then mumbled, "I hope."

"I'm not going any where. I've got to patch you up so Edward doesn't kill me." He had a point. "Come on; up with you now." He picked me up like I was a little child then tossed me over his shoulder like I was feather light. We were in the living room before I even had the chance to close my eyes. "Ooo.." Of course the run, no matter how short, had made me feel sick. I turned pale much to Emmet's dismay.

"Are you okay, Bella?" He was anxious. Apparently Emmet didn't know my problem with running.

"I'm okay."

"What can I do?" He sounded a bit too excited to play doctor and giddy for my liking.

"Just get me to a bathroom with a first aid kit." I could do this myself.

I was grateful when I found all the bleeding had stopped, but I looked like a murder scene.

"Bella?!" Was that my angel I heard?

Turning sharply to Emmet who was standing next to me. "You called him!" As I snarled and Edward entered the bathroom, Emmet left looking like a scolded puppy. Right now I was too angry to be sorry for what I said.

"What happened?" I knew Edward wasn't breathing.

"Nothing, I'm find. Just get some fresh air." I knew I was a mess, but my anger hid my embarrassment.

"No."

"Just leave. You don't have to be brave. I can clean myself up." I no longer looked into Edward's eyes, but into my reflection looking at me from the mirror. Taking the warm rage, why it had to be white I had no idea, I dabbed my cut on the forehead. I flinched when I finally went over the cut.

"Here, let me."

Before I could protest, Edward had the rage and I was facing him. Though he was starring at my head intently, I could see the anger in his eyes. I couldn't imagine this being easy seeing as he had to cut his hunting trip short.

"I'm sorry." Then I dropped my eyes to my shoes. The dabbing stopped and I looked up, afraid of what I would see in his eyes.

What I saw shocked me. They weren't hard and angry as I had expected. My angel's eyes were soft and almost warm. "There is nothing to be sorry about." He paused, "How did this happened?' The one question I didn't want to answer.

"Umm, I was trying to open the bathroom door, but it was stuck. So, I gave it another pull and it came flying out to hit me." I hoped I wouldn't blush, but I felt the heat and knew I had. Thinking it couldn't get any worse, I head a booming laugh coming from downstairs that I was sure belonged to Emmet. "Shut up, Emmet." I yelled, but he only laughed harder and I blushed even more.

Edward chuckled and went back to work. It sure is a good thing to have a boyfriend who had gone through med school a few times when you were as klutzy as me.

"Why didn't you just ask for help?" a velvet voice asked.

"I don't want to have everyone waiting on me. Besides, it was just a door. I didn't think it would attack me!? Edward smiled my favorite smile like I knew he would, and another loud laugh echoed up to us.

"All done?" I asked

"All done."

"Welcome home, Edward," I smiled then placed me warm lips on his cool ones.

I know it was a bit short. Do kill it for me. It's my first/second fan fiction and I don't think it's that good.

Yours truly,

Embella


End file.
